The preparation and availability of glycan microarrays was developed by the NIGMS/NIH through a Glue-Grant-supported Consortium for Functional Glycomics (CFG). This resource has revolutionized the glycomics field through making available a rich assortment of over 500 immobilized glycans for general screening for interactions with proteins that recognize glycan determinants (glycan-binding proteins or GBPs). This is an application for continued support of this key "legacy" resource due to the expiration of funding for the CFG in July 2011, following successful work for 10 years under the Glue Grant mechanism. Here we propose to continue this resource as the "Protein-Glycan Interaction Resource of the CFG", in which two of the key cores of the CFG, Core D and Core H, will be combined to make available glycan microarrays for wide use by biomedical research community. As currently, investigators interested in using this resource will submit their request to the CFG Website that will be maintained through other legacy funding to the Bioinformatics Core B of the CFG. As currently, a Steering Committee of eminent scientists in the field will periodically review and approve/deny resources for investigators based on the scientific importance and resources available. Following approval, investigators will send samples to Emory University School of Medicine where the Protein-Glycan Interaction Resource will be housed in space currently used by Core H of the CFG and coordinated by Dr. Richard D. Cummings (PD/PI). The glycan microarrays used by the Protein-Glycan Interaction Resource will be provided by the Glycan Array Production Resource coordinated by Dr. James Paulson (PD/PI) at The Scripps Research Institute, and will initially be Version 5.0, but can be expanded as glycans may be contributed to the program by investigators in the field. Glycan microarray analyses will be conducted at Emory and completed results made available to the investigators and to the legacy bioinformatics of the CFG for public posting and curation. This program will ensure the highest level of integrity and systematic excellence in the preparation, utilization, and management of glycan microarray data, and make available to the broad research community this valuable resource. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Glycan microarrays are used by hundreds of different investigators that have accessed them through the NIGMS/NIH Glue-Grant-supported Consortium for Functional Glycomics (CFG). This is a request for legacy funding to continue making available the glycan microarrays and associated databases and bioinformatics capabilities for the broad research community. This resource is unique and not duplicated elsewhere.